


Shoot us

by diphylleix



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: BriJae, But he protecc, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Jae is a softie, Jaehyungparkian, Kinda sad things, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, There is a shotgun tho, YoungK is a sleeping douchebag, a lot of soft, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleix/pseuds/diphylleix
Summary: Fictober - Día 1: Sharing a BedYoung Hyun y Jae han pasado la noche juntos en una diminuta habitación, habiendo acordado que debían descansar ambos y formar una barricada para impedir el paso y asegurar sus vidas. Mientras Young Hyun duerme, Jae simplemente reza para que no sea ni la última ni la primera vez que los brazos de Young Hyun le cobijen por la noche.





	Shoot us

**Author's Note:**

> Con algo de retraso, pero me he animado a subir los Fictober de este año a AO3. Este en particular da pie a que sea una historia que tenga tanto acontecimientos previos como una continuación, así que a lo mejor en algún momento me animo a continuarla en ambos sentidos. ♥

            —Brian… ¿Estás despierto?

Jae sabía perfectamente que Young Hyun odiaba que le llamase Brian. Quizás no era exactamente odiar; quizás era simplemente que le recordaba unas raíces que no quería tocar; quizás era simplemente una parte de él que prefería permanecer muerta. No había forma de que Jae pudiese saber esto a ciencia cierta; si bien los métodos de autoprotección de Brian eran directos y concisos, Jae no podía tan siquiera llegar a vislumbrarlos. Su propio mecanismo de defensa era totalmente distinto: se respaldaba en la ironía, la falsa modestia y el humor estúpido para simplemente no tener miedo o, al menos, fingir que no lo tenía. Sí. Fingir se le daba muy bien. Se le daba especialmente bien confiar en los demás y dejar que el caos llegase a él; eso era mucho más rápido que perseguirlo él mismo.

            Caos. Olía a caos. Respiraba caos. Oía el caos. Sentía el caos en todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía ver el caos. Ni él ni Young Hyun habían hecho pregunta alguna sobre la situación en la que se encontraban; era un gasto inútil de energías cuando era evidente que ninguno era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno sabía nada a excepción de que en lo único donde podían simplemente detenerse y respirar eran ellos mismos, el uno y el otro, el uno para el otro. Como ahora. Como ahora, cuando la cabeza de Jae estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del menor, quien no había manifestado respuesta consciente a su pregunta. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro y cubrían parcialmente sus estrechos ojos; no iba a molestarse en resoplar para que volviesen a caer exactamente en el mismo sitio. Si bien sus brazos estaban rodeando el cuerpo de su compañero, sus manos estaban aferradas a los pliegues de su camiseta y sus piernas enredadas entre sí. Probablemente era el único bálsamo que podía encontrar en aquel momento; probablemente solo el suave vaivén de pecho de Young Hyun en su profundo sueño podían salvarle, durante cinco minutos, de la inminente y desastrosa realidad que estaban viviendo.

 

            Jae había insistido la noche anterior para que uno de los dos hiciese guardia; él mismo se ofrecía, ya que el cansancio de su amigo era cuanto menos obvio. Young Hyun replicó que era inútil que uno se mantuviese despierto e injusto. Que el resultado sería el mismo. Que funcionaban mejor juntos. Quizás si hubiese sido otra situación, Jae habría temblado de forma más que notoria ante la palabra que había sufrido el hincapié: _juntos_. Los dos sabían que eran un buen equipo; los dos sabían que esas pequeñas rencillas siempre habían sido producto de un experimento químico que ninguno de los dos sabían controlar; los dos sabían que jugaban con fuego cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo en medio de la noche; los dos sabían que encajaban y se entendían mejor que nadie. Los dos sabían que estaban hechos para estar juntos.

            La opción más inteligente había sido poner una barricada con los escasos muebles de aquella destartalada habitación en la puerta. Si alguien intentaba echarla abajo, tendrían tiempo para reaccionar. Era una idea inteligente, plausible e igualitaria para ambos, ¿no? Así podrían descansar. Sería mentir si Jae se pronunciase al respecto diciendo que la primera vez que durmiese con Young Hyun fuese en aquellas circunstancias. No quería dormir con miedo; no quería dormir solo con un brazo del contrario rodeándole, mientras el otro, aún en su fase de pleno descanso, tenía la mano sobre la escopeta perfectamente dispuesta y colocada al lado de la cama. Era tan surrealista que en más de alguna ocasión se le había escapado una silenciosa risa histérica. Una risa desesperada que deseaba que nadie escuchase. Una risa desesperada que esperaba que se ahogase tan pronto como la sensación de que todo iba a ir bien.

 

            «Todo va a ir bien», le había prometido Young Hyun anoche. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer él? ¿No ceder ante aquella sonrisa que delataba que ni él mismo creía en sus palabras? ¿Iba a decirle que mentía a aquella curvatura dibujada debajo de sus pómulos y del pequeño gesto de su nariz arrugándose? Era débil. Era débil y si era por él, se aferraría hasta a un clavo ardiendo. Porque si Young Hyun le decía que todo estaba bien, es que lo estaría. Era algo tan sencillo como eso.

            Sin embargo, Jae no fue el único que cedió aquella noche. Young Hyun tenía pensado dormir en la alfombra, apoyado en la pared justo en frente de la barricada. Jae no se lo permitió. Lo cierto es que tenía bastante genio, más de lo que muchas veces reconocería y acabó agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta para arrastrarle hasta la cama. Fue rápido y sencillo. Pero no tan rápido y sencillo como la confianza y naturalidad con la que ya parecían conocerse; con la que ya parecían encajar sus cuerpos, pese a que nunca se habían atrevido a tragarse el orgullo, escupirlo y simplemente protegerse el uno al otro durante las noches. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos a medida, el uno para entrelazarse con las extremidades del otro; el otro para moldearse a los huecos de uno. Ambas pieles estaban hechas para respirar la una sobre la otra mientras sus falanges se aferraban entre sí con fuerza. Cada uno era para el otro su seguro de vida.

            Jae inspiró con suavidad sobre el cuello de Young Hyun. Era lo único que no olía a caos. Que no irradiaba caos. Con tan solo percibir la más mínima dosis de la fragancia ajena, todos los sentidos de Jae podían volverse un auténtico huracán. Aquel olor a vainilla suave le traía recuerdos como la primera vez que habían tocado juntos, la primera vez que habían peleado por quién tocaba la guitarra, la primera vez que habían ido corriendo a la playa en medio de la noche o la primera vez que habían huido como dos imbéciles en un tren. La escapada les duró dos días, pero probablemente fueron los dos mejores días de sus vidas.

            Jae quería pensar que no serían los últimos. Jae necesitaba pensar que no serían los últimos. Jae quería simplemente pronunciar tantas cosas que se atropellaron las unas a las otras en la garganta, creando un irremediable nudo en la misma y un delgado velo cristalino en sus ojos.

 

           Fue entonces cuando sintió un firme apretón en su mano. Fue entonces cuando Young Hyun aferró el cuerpo de Jae contra sí, con el brazo que tenía libre. Fue entonces cuando Jae notó que Brian acababa de apoyar el arma en la cama, apuntando a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando, más que nunca, deseó estar subido a aquel tren, tocando la guitarra y respirando el olor a vainilla de la colonia de Young Hyun que danzaba hacia él gracias al aire que corría por la ventana.

           —Todo va a ir bien.

 


End file.
